algo raro en casa de Yuugi
by Cibeles
Summary: que pasa cuando los amigos de yuugi se mudan a su casa XD nada bueno para el chiquitin nuevo cap
1. Yugi VEN!

MI segunda HISTORIA wiiiiii ( autora sale de su estado de flojera)

Bueno esta es en si es mi primer intento de un fanfic de Yugi Oh UMMMHHH que me salga bien

ALGO RARO...� uhmm a ver si sale

o oooooohhhhhhh que salga lalalalala

YUGI OH para lastima mia y de otras soñadoras autoras de fics no es mio (COMO ODIO ES PALABRA)

AHHHH Bakura y Marikkkk (autora se desmaya)

atte.Cibeles .

Capitulo 1: YUGI VEN!!!

En la ciudad domino no todo iba viento en popa al menos no para yugi, el cual tenia muchos problemas manteniendo a los vagos de sus amigos en verano...

-YUGI!!!- se escucho desde la habitación de arriba-

-que pasara ahora --U - subiendo las escaleras y llegando al origen del ruido- que pasa joey

-viejo tráeme una bebida .

-YUGIIII!!!! ES URGENTE- se escuchaba de otro rincón de la casa-

-ahora que pasa- y se dirigió a la dirección en donde se escucho el grito- que pasa malik

-U se me acabo el confort...no me mires así � el estupido faraón es el que cocino... ahhhh mi hermosa guatitaaaaa-

-YUGIIIIII VENNNNN- . demonios, ya voy!!!

-gracias a que llegaste yugi TT es que sale un olor raro

-O.O ES QUE SE ESTA QUEMANDO LA COMIDA YAMI!!!!- mirando al confundido faraón- apaga eso y no toques nada de la cocina- para ese entonces le daría de esas tiernas sonrisitas pero en el estado que estaba le salio muy distorsionada

-ENANOOOOOO APURATE!!! VEN SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ENVIE AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS- aunque para chiquitín eso era mejor que ser anfitrión de circo, o sea mantener a sus vagos amigos.

-enano? � malditos desgraciados mira que les doy hospedaje- y corrió hacia el living

-hasta que llegaste, este desgraciado de marik me viene a decir que es el mas bakan, oscuro y desquiciado �

-pero si es la satánica verdad, estupido ladrón se para y se pone en pose de héroe jajajjaja yo soy tu padre ta ta taa ta (BSO: música de star wars)

-no me hagas reír cabeza de piña deforme, yo maestro oscuro te detendré MUAJAJAJJAJAJAJA- sacando una escoba y usándola de espada láser

- oo- yugi pensó que fue mala idea llevar esos dos a esa convención y que después le mostraran las películas, pero bueno esta era su oportunidad para que se mataran entre ellos y lo dejaran respirar en su propia casa

-YUGIIII AHHHHHH AUXILIO AHHHHHHH- ahora si que le presto atención a ese llamado, ya que se escuchaba realmente serio y se apuro para subir de nuevo las escaleras

-mokuba que pasa...habla...

;; Snifff sniff es que HAY UN FEO BICHO ES GIGANTESCO T.T BUAAAAAAA()

- --- respirando aceleradamente y matando a la pequeña amenaza, la mosca asesina- calmate mocos...digo mokuba- saliendo de la habitación- maldito kaiba usando mi casa como un puto jardín (n.a: uu disculpen el vocabulario del kawai de yugi, pero ya llevaba como una semana, desde que casi todos se mudaron a su casa).

Continuara

() SORRY . amiga bruja oscura por utilizar esa personalidad de mokuba -, pero es chistoso

Star wars no es mío (solo lo nombro por si me sale esos mensajitos, pero bueh)

yugi oh no es mio TT

bien como esta este primer capitulo...muy raro o desquiciado...pobre Yugi...bueno a que mas de alguno a sufrido los estragos de tener amigos hospedándose en su casa XD que no quita lo divertido eso si!!

TT mandenme algun rewi para ver si la continuo o

adiosines X Cibeles


	2. los estragos del alcohol XD

WIIIIIIII el segundo cap. que felishhh

marik: � estas feliz por que recibiste un Rewi...

cibeles: sip y es de Kaiba Shirow es una de mis autoras favoritas, ah y con respecto a hacer los capitulos mas largos pues...eso depende de mi nivel de ocio -.

Marik: � si, si empieza con la historia

Atte.Cibeles

Ummm torturando a yugi XP

-Ya había pasado la tarde, el pequeño tuvo que cocinar ya que se estaba gastando un buen dineral con papeles higiénicos y laxantes para las amebas de sus amigos ( ya no era de vagos XD)cuando a yami le afloraba su instinto de cocinero, en fin todo estaba en cuasi orden sino fuera por qué a Bakura se le ocurrió de nuevo competir con marik y esta vez fue quien se podía llevar mas litros de alcohol al cuerpo sin respirar ( hombres ©, y estaba muy parejo hasta ahora cada uno llevaba una botella pero todo lo que se llena revienta ....

-VAMOS MARIK TU PUEDES- era malik que le echaba porras

-VAMOS BAKURA- era ryou que estaba amenazado si no le hacia porras 

-esto esta interesante viejo, oye Yami tu quien crees que ganaría?- un muy entusiasta joey mirando como esos desquiciados ya estaban tornándose de un color carmesí.

-eso no me importa...-sonriendo despacito y haciendo pose- ya que yo les ganaría a los dos- mirando al par de esponjas de color tomate.

Hasta que los dos competidores exalaron quedando empatados, pero eso no importa ya que si se miraban a un espejo no se reconocerían, chuparon como esponja y ahora estaban dando todo un espectáculo.

-;O; BAKURA MI HERMANO tu si que me queriii ahhhhh- vos de borracho sicópata- ven para darte un abasitoo

-que te pasa wueon TT mira que yo...yo te quiero caleta wueon- queriendo indicar a marik pero estaba indicando al techo-

-XDDDDDD JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA-RISA GENERAL- (n.a: jujujuju)

-esta es mi oportunidad- pensó Yami- me las pagaran todas- poniéndose al frente de los dos- YO YAMI SU FARAON LES ORDENO QUE SE ARRODILLEN

-faaraaon jijiji no me digais ¡ohhhhh salve!!- y bakura se puso de rodillas pero se cayo hacia un lado

-Faraonnnn doonde ahhh, ahi estai woeon - marik levanto las manos pero cayo detrás del sillón.

-hay marik --U que vergüenza, por eso- sacando algo de su bolsillo- recuerdo para la posteridad o - el joven ishtar saco una cámara digital- se las enviare a ishizu y orion.

-Bakura cuantos dedos vez- un preocupado ryou mostrándole cinco dedos

- XvX VEO 1 MI AMOR PEROOO AHORAAA VEO TU CARA JIJIJIjii

- ¿mi amor?- todos con cara interrogativa

-e...este yo...oo ESO NO ES VERDAD EL ESTA EBRIO NO SABE LO QUE DICE- muy desesperado y agitando sus brazos

- peoro que decies si cada ves qui yo llejo borrasho, tu me metes en la cama y me amarr- PLAFF un sonoro golpe en la cabeza de Bakura por parte de su hikari- X.x

-JAJAJAJA, pero ya esta delirando , o.o chicos por que se van hacia un rincón...

- - todos hicieron nota mental de no salir con ryou a tomar unas copas

- ufffff- era un suspiro de Yugi por que las cosas no se salieron de control o del habitual "control"

TAN TA TANNNN

termine el segundo capitulo WIIIIIII - Cibeles salta de la emoción

-???: yugi oh no es de ella, por mas que haga rituales y cosas extrañas

-Cibeles: calla mortal!!! Vamos marik no me mires con esa cara... -- y no saques tus ojos fuera de tus orbitas, das meyo

- marik: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ JAAAA ARGHHH ahh ya me atore, te perdono solo por qué estas torturando al enano ese

-enano ese: no estoy loco...no estoy loco

-Cibeles: deja en paz al kawai de yugi

-yugi: TT por ke me torturas- poniendo esos ojitos como el gato con botas manden REWISSSS


	3. lo que deja la oscuridad

Antes de comenzar con la parafernalia (se escucho impactante XD) DEBO DECIR que yugioh no es mío, ni sus adorados y encantadores Bishonen tampoco, solo los tome prestado para mi loco Fics -

Adorados y encantadores Bishonen: AYUDAAAA!

Cibeles: (cara como la loca de Misery) calléense ¬¬ o les romperé otra cosa y no serán las piernas XDDD jajajajajja

A E B: O.OIII

Cibeles: nahhhh - yo no seria capaz de hacerles eso (cara de la santa virgen XD)

BIEN ahora a los Review o al único Review .

**Kaiba Shirou**: gracias por lo ánimos, sip para que veas me gusta lo que escribes Y estoy ESPERANDO TUS ACTUALIZACIONES sobre todo de proyecto MKR02 -, bueno sino son en fanfiction me podrías decir donde? O.O plis;-;

"pensamientos"

diálogos-

(Cosa rara que dire XD)

Bien al ficssss

Bien en donde quedamos, así, el caos en la casa de yugi se fue calmando y a yugi no le dio colapso nervioso, las cosas estaban calmas hasta que….

Chicos miren! Esta la raja este juego yugi ya se había olvidado del rubio y de su pieza también-

Joey . cuanto tiempo llevas jugando en mi play 2 ¬¬- mirando desde la entrada de su pieza-

pues como…-no termino de decir la frase por que una gran chispa azul salio del play y se dirigió al cable principal de la casa produciendo un apagón- 13 horas…chanfle tanto ke ME KEDE CIEGOOO TT yugi amigo no te veo-

aquí menso ¬¬ se corto la luz…; o; mi play…joey te mataría, pero no te veo-

Y en la sala el corte de luz no paso inadvertido o quizás si…

que paso!-era yami que miraba a todos lados- ¡¡¡ME KEDE CIEGOO! -

yami…

ke horror...todo por mirar estas cosas pornográficas…TOT

YAMII…

SOLO las saque del estante del abuelo…no pensé que eso fuera malo…O NO TOT mi juventud-golpe a yami por parte de Ryou…

yami, se llama corto circuito…creo que fue joey por estar como zombi con la play…y lo mas importante POR QUE NO ME INVITAS ¬¬

ah bueno…oye desde cuando eres así de pervertido ¬.¬

yo no lo era…lees fanfics?...bueno ahí varias autoras me ponen como pervertido y maniático sexual y a bakura lo ponen cursi y sentimental! (Yo no se nada 08) y ustedes autoras/ autoras: no nada...Pero que cosas)

OYE QUE NO SOY CURSI O.Ó-bakura que había escuchado todo e iba a darle una lección a su hikari, era un ladrón por eso caminaba ágilmente entre la oscuridad, pero eso ya hace 5000 años así que ahora solo es un humano mas-mierda! Quien puso estas escalera aquí…ahhh…mi riñón…mi…ahhh-rodando escalera abajo

JAJAAJA pero ke patético ladrón, solo observa al maestro...No por nada Salí de la oscuridad- era marik que se dirigía a paso seguro PAFFFF fuerte sonido de cosa oscura que choca con pared oscura ¬¬- ahhh pero ke bonitos dragones de Ra-

achhh lo que les falta de inocentes lo tienen de tontos (o sea mushoooo)-malik tratando de encontrar a su oscuridad entre toda esa oscuridad XD

malik por que dices esas cosas, tu tienes que apoyarme…ah! Que fue eso…UN VIOLADOR-marik siento unas manos recorrer su espalda-

soy O.Ó soy yo…y para que necesito hacerte eso ¬¬- agarrandole de la capa... (Si de la capa, por que si fuera yo seria en otro lado w )

Valla malik como pudiste encontrar tan fácil a Marik yo no vio ni pomo… - -

pues veras mi querido Ryou eso es evidente, años y años de vivir bajo tierra, esto es muy fácil para mis ojos eso y a demás de que este sucio no se a bañado en dos días XDD, por lo menos ponte perfume XD-

OYEEE ¬¬ haría eso sino fuera por que el estupido faraón demora en el baño más de una hora tratando de cantar esas canciones de la oreja de vangoh y después no hay agua caliente-

JA! lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia ¬u¬ - encendiendo una vela que encontró por ahí-

Envidia…eso quisieras…además cuando canto no sueno como maricon (ese lenguaje…no soy yo, es el personaje)-

no, no suenas así…suenas como un gato con gases que lo están apretando en la puerta XD-poniendo la vela en un posillo y dejándola en la mesa- bueno solo queda esperar a que vuelva la luz-

porque no jugamos a algo sentándose a la mesa un alegre ryou-

si, esto se vuelve aburrido…sobre todo como pelean los espíritus ¬¬- malik sentándose al lado del peliblanco-

EHHH chicos- era el rubio bajando de la escalera junto con yugi- que hacen?

ahhh hijo….de…mis páncreas ToT- bakura era pisado por joey y yugi- SI AUCHH mi trasero… ¿que harán?- levantándose y uniéndose al grupo, restregando sus partes adoloridas

ahhh pues que jugaremos…jugaremos ¿que jugaremos malik-kun?-mirando al aludido

gracias…ryou ¬¬…pues no se al ¿streape poker?- (lectoras: SIIIIIIII ¬)

no, para que quiero ver al faraón empelotarse… (Nosotras! O¬O) juguemos otra cosa- (ohhhh ;o;)

esta bien entones marik, que jugamos-

a ver…-mirando las botellas tiradas en el living- pues a la botella…

que original…-(oye sabes cuanto me costo pensar eso)

ja! pero efectivo…que me ven…¡¡a sentarse!- mirando a mokuba- y tu niño a dormir...no es hora que des lata-

pero yo quiero jugar ;-;- mirando con ojos suplicantes-

esta bien juega, pero no sale nada de aquí, ni le digas a tu hermano-era yugi que por fin le empezaba a llegar la cordura y calma-

SIIII- siendo el primero a sentarse en el suelo-

bien como yo dije el juego yo empiezo- nadie hizo protesta, ya querían comenzar con el juego. Giro la botella al cual lentamente se detenía a….

muajjajajajajajajaa-imitando la risa de bakura-

NOOOOO- por que yo

SIII SOY MALA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA CONTINUARAAAAA

ESTA SI QUE ESTA CORTA...PERO es que estoy en la universidad…y me mechonearon PARECIA UN VOMITO CON PATAS (que no me tiraron los desgraciados) lo bueno es que el otro año mechoneo YO XDDDDD

Bien espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y que siempre son bien recibidos sus comentarios nos vemos

ATTE.CIBELES


End file.
